


Confetti and Cookies

by Misty_Iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Iris/pseuds/Misty_Iris
Summary: Tomás is just relaxing in his dorm room, reading, when his best friend (and maybe-but-definitely-not crush) comes in.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Confetti and Cookies

From his bed, Tomás heard the door of his dorm room open and raised his head, eyes still briefly on his book. It was probably Adam, his dormmate-slash-best friend-slash-totally not crush. Tomás started to say, “Rachel’s friend texted me, he wanted to know—” but he cut off abruptly, staring as Adam came into the light.   
  
“What did Rachel’s friend want to know?” Adam asked, dropping his backpack to the floor. As he did so, some of the colored paper in his hair fell to the ground. Adam looked like he’d walked in front of a rainbow confetti cannon at an inopportune moment, and didn’t seem to be aware of it.  
  
Adam looked up, brow furrowing. “What? What are you looking at?”  
  
Tomás tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. There was no logical reason for Adam with confetti-hair to be any more attractive than normal Adam, but here he was, looking stupidly pretty. Maybe it was the rainbow. Adam covered in rainbow was a very appealing image.  
  
After several embarrassing seconds of gaping, Tomás managed, “Your hair. Confetti.”  
  
Adam frowned, put a hand to his hair, and then laughed. Adam covered in rainbow _laughing..._ Tomás didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he was very grateful.  
  
“Oh, that,” said Adam. “I found a freshman’s birthday party. There was a lot of,” he waved his hands in the air, “Confetti floating around.”  
  
“Ah. Cool.” That was a normal response, right? Tomás hoped his blush wasn't showing.  
  
Adam grinned and stepped towards Tomás, digging in his pocket. “Yep. They had cookies; I swiped a few.” He held out two cloud-shaped sugar cookies decorated with grey icing and blue sprinkles.   
  
Tomás took one and moved to the side so Adam could fall beside him onto the bed. The confetti spilled off of his hair; Tomás snatched a few pieces and put them in his pocket for no particular reason.  
  
He took a bite out of the cookie, surprised when it didn’t taste bland like store-bought, but in fact quite good. He glanced at Adam, who was absently eating his own cookie and staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Whose birthday was it?” Tomás asked. “I want their cookie recipe.”  
  
Adam snorted, turning on his side to face Tomás. “Some kid named Ben, I think. I didn’t look around; the sign on the door advertised free cookies and I figured you’d want one.”  
  
Nonchalantly, acting as if this was normal, Tomás fell back onto the bed too. Warmth was tingling across his skin from Adam’s words, and this was the closest he got to warmth across his skin from Adam himself. “Thanks,” he said, and Adam, only a few inches away, smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed; feel free to leave feedback of any kind in the comments.


End file.
